


Gone (1. Lost)

by LovelyAnathema



Series: Febuwhump 2020 [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Desperation, Febuwhump, Not Beta Read, Not Happy, Other, Poor Peter Parker, Poor Tony, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Whump, i dont really like angst, i suppouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyAnathema/pseuds/LovelyAnathema
Summary: 18 days…Peter has been missing for 18 days, 10 hours and approximately 53 minutes.For 18 days, 10 hours and almost 54 minutes, Tony has being going crazy, barely sleeping and eating enough just to function. Because of course, as soon as he realised something was wrong, he had made sure to be involved in whatever operation was in charge to find the kid.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Febuwhump 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623892
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Gone (1. Lost)

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to enter to the Whumptober challenge last year, but I didn't have time.  
> Now I still don't have time, but really wanted to give it a try :) Obviously, I'm late, but still.
> 
> English is not my first languaje, so I'm sorry if there's any mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :)

18 days…

Peter has been missing for 18 days, 10 hours and approximately 53 minutes.

For 18 days, 10 hours and almost 54 minutes, Tony has being going crazy, barely sleeping and eating enough just to function. Because of course, as soon as he realised something was wrong, he had made sure to be involved in whatever operation was in charge to find the kid.

But they, Tony, May, Peter’s friends and classmates, the NYPD, the FBI and even a couple of super spies of S.H.I.E.L.D. whose whereabouts he wasn’t about to tell anyone, had nothing, _nada._

It was as if Peter had just disappeared.

One moment he was walking towards home and in the next turn, there was no one to be seen. Not him, nor a car or a person passing by, not even anything flying by.

They had made a background check on everybody in Peter and _Spider-Man’s_ live. And even though obviously the kid had enemies. No one really classified as person of interest. 

Tony was walking in circles in his workshop, the bags under his eyes almost resembled a black eye, his hair and clothes were a mess. You didn’t have to be a genius to know he was exhausted.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. play the clip of the last time Peter was seen, from all angles possible, the ones that are on anybody’s social media as well. Frame by frame. Again.”

He had seen everything already, all angles, a that damned blind spot a week before the event, everything frame by frame and hadn’t found any leads.Tony wanted to carve his eyes out every time he saw Peter disappear again.

“Let’s try-” But he couldn’t finish the command, because the light suddenly went out.

“Wha-” 

“sst ssst”

  
  


_“Mis- St-”_

  
  


_“Mis- St-_ “ Could it be?

“-ter -ark?” Peter! God, it was Peter

_“Mister Stark?”_

“Kid! Are you alright? Where ar-”

_“Ca- can-n anybody h-hear me? P-plea-se_ ” He was sobbing, his kid was sobbing asking for help and he couldn’t do anything about it.

“KID! Stay with me! F.R.I.D.A.Y. track the signal!” Please, please, _please_

“I not able to locate the server, boss”

“What?! No, try again, hack every goddamned satellite in orbit if you have to!” They probably didn’t have much time “Peter! Kid, can you hear me? Please, keep talking!” Now, the billionaire was on the verge of tears.

_“I j-jus- I don-, -ere I’m, I think”_

“F.R.I.D.A.Y.!”

_“Un-roun. Pl-ase, som-ne, the-, enhan-, -dier”_ The conection was fading

“Peter, no! Please, I’m gonna find you!” He couldn’t tell if it was a promise or a plea “F.R.I.D.A.Y., where is it?!”

“I can’t-”

_“Tri-, they- Shit”_

The lights went out again and the connection was lost

“Please, tell me you got something, F.R.I”

“The connection was encrypted, boss. Everytime I tried to access the location, the server changed”

Okay, he knew how to work out systems like that one. It may take hours but it was something.

Tony took a deep breath and said “Well, time for the real work to start, isn’t it?”

As he hace instructions to the A.I., with only one thought in his mind ‘ _I ’m gonna find you, kid. Everything will be fine, I swear’_

**Author's Note:**

> Any constructive criticism is welcome :)


End file.
